


The Engagement Party

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cyberbullying, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, except he does, he never freezes, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: ‘’Listen to me,’’ you take his face in your hands, ‘’I love you, alright? We will get through this dinner, and they will love you. We will go and exchange pleasantries with your friends and associates and then we will go back to your room and watch movies, but really we will kiss because I have to get up early tomorrow, as do you.’’He chuckles then, thanking you and holding your hands and leaning his forehead against yours.‘’Thank you, my love.’’It never occurs to you that he gets insecure. Physically, she looks impeccable. He is also sweet, soulful, intelligent. He is the ultimate package.But he is human, he does receive hate, he does have insecurities and cracks in his armor.Vibranium may protect him physically, but not emotionally.And that is where you come in.





	The Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of Cyberbullying, Mentions of insecurity.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to their rightful owners.

The Engagement Party

TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of Cyberbullying, Mentions of insecurity.

‘’Oooo, Miss Y/L/N! That ring!,’’ Blessing, a young girl who is the sopranos for your fourteen to sixteen year olds looks at your ring.  
‘’It is beautiful!,’’ Efua, now twelve, beams up at you, tossing her box braids over her shoulder, ‘’Please! Tell us the story!’’  
It has been nearly a week since T’Challa proposed, and the first time that you showed the ring to your students. They had been asking you for details, and you promised that, if they got all of their work done and did not play around too much in rehearsals, you'd take some time off at the end of the day on Friday to tell them the story.  
Much to their delight, the day had finally come.  
‘’Yes, please!.’’ more of the children demand playfully, their grins enticing you to delay the start of practice a bit.  
‘’Alright,’’ you laugh, ‘’Then, it’s straight onto rehearsal for the end of the year concert, alright? So, it started off as an ordinary Saturday…’’

 

Three hours later, you are done with the rehearsal, and the students are filing out one by one, making their way home and chit chatting with each other.  
‘’Miss Y/L/N, may I walk with you,’’ Efua asks, grinning at you.  
‘’Of course, Efua.’’  
In all honesty, you were on your way to the palace. T’Challa promised that your parents would be here in the evening and you wanted to get changed a bit before you see them.  
‘’Miss Y/L/N,’’ you hear a familiar voice behind you as you finished packing your bag for the weekend.  
You look over to see none other than Ayo and Kya, a Dora Milaje warrior in training.  
‘’Ayo, Kya, hello. Um, this is my student, Efua,’’ you gesture to her, but she is staring at the warrior women in front of her in awe.  
‘’My future Queen,’’ Ayo gives you the salute, which you return ,’’We are here to escort you to the palace.’’  
‘’I was on my way there now. Is everything alright? Have my parents arrived early?,’’ you ask, and Ayo is quick to reassure you.  
‘’When you are queen, you will have one of us with you at all times. T’Challa thought it to be best if you begin this now so that it will be an easier transition when you do become Queen.’’  
‘’Miss Y/L/N, you know the Dora Milaje. That is so cool,’’ Efua finally speaks.  
‘’Indeed,’’ you smile down at her, ‘’I will be with you both in a moment.’’  
‘’I understand if you can not walk me home,’’ Efua tells you as she watches the woman leave, ‘’But I think I want to change my mind about what I want to be.’’  
‘’Oh you don’t want to be a journalist and a pilot,’’ you question, knowing how much she loves to write and loves to fly and how it has taken her forever to come to the conclusion she’d just have to do both, ‘’What do you want to be then?’’  
‘’A Dora Milaje.’’

 

‘’My love, you look absolutely amazing,’’ T’Challa grabs your waist and presses a tender kiss to your lips.  
‘’So do you. I like this on you,’’ you notice that he’s wearing a white jacket instead of his sual black one, and it just makes his skin look even more breathtakingly radiant.  
Could he be any more beautiful?  
‘’I adore this outfit on you,’’he looks down at the Green jumpsuit with a skirt that Shuri had selected, ‘’And those heels… I thought you did not like heels.’’  
‘’I do not, but these are very comfortable. Shuri designed them. They don’t make that click-clacking noise I hate.’’  
‘’Did she call them ‘Sneakers’,’’ T’Challa raises an eyebrow, and you look at him confused.  
‘’Yes, how did you know?’’  
‘’Wild guess, beautiful. I Can't wait until I can be alone with you later. The Black Panther, finally alone with his beautiful wife.’’  
‘’So do I take on a super cool, crime fighting alter ego as well,’’ I ask ,and he laughs.  
‘’Yes,’’ he answers ,’’If you would like to do so. After all,w e are equals. Though I would ;like to maintain some traditional customs, if you feel like you have the need to help save the world and protect Wakanda, then go for it.’’  
He is so loving.  
Yes, you have your moments. You don’t always see eye-to-eye, and you’ve had small arguments and one huge fight. However, he has never made you feel like you were inferior. He knew you were battling your own insecurities, he knew the way some people judge your relationship, knew the heated conversations you've over hears when making your daily walk to work. While many people were accepting, there were a few that were not. There always where. Now, with the announcement of your engagement to the world, the hate comments had begun to flood in from every direction.  
Not that you told him that. He had enough on his mind with policies and such, and protecting Wakanda. You can take care of yourself, and you’ll tell him if it is truly unbearable.  
‘’Y/N…,’’ T’Challa begins, looking past you, ‘’You know that my mother adores you. As does Shuri. I just want to know what the plan will be if your parents do not like me.’’  
That shocks you, because how could anyone not like him?  
‘’Why would you ask that?’’  
‘’It is a possibility. I am well aware of my own flaws,and I know that others are, too. I know that your family means a great deal to yo, and it is important to you that we get along, so it is important to me as well.’’  
There are very few moments when he shows you his insecurities, that the Black Panther is still human.  
‘’Listen to me,’’ you take his face in your hands, ‘’I love you, alright? We will get through this dinner, and they will love you. We will go and exchange pleasantries with your friends and associates and then we will go back to your room and watch movies, but really we will kiss because I have to get up early tomorrow, as do you.’’  
He chuckles then, thanking you and holding your hands and leaning his forehead against yours.  
‘’Thank you, my love.’’  
It never occurs to you that he gets insecure. Physically, she looks impeccable. He is also sweet, soulful, intelligent. He is the ultimate package.  
But he is human, he does receive hate, he does have insecurities and cracks in his armor.  
Vibranium may protect him physically, but not emotionally.  
And that is where you come in.  
You are brought out of your deep thoughts by T’Challa pressing sweet kisses to your shoulder, his warm lips pressing against your skin.  
‘’Ew, save this for the bedroom,’’ Shuri whines as she enters, dressed in a strapless purple dress.  
‘’Hmmm, I think that she is right. Maybe we could retire early this evening.’’  
‘’Gross, T’Challa,’’ she deadpans, taking your hand and pulling you away, ‘’Come on, big sister. I want to ask you some things before your parents arrive.’’  
‘’Where are you taking my fiance’?’’  
‘’To talk smack about you,’’ she blows her brother a playful kiss, and you laugh along with him as you two scoot down the halls.  
‘’So what did you really want to know,’’ you ask as she links her arm through yours

‘’Well,’’ Shuri begins, ‘’I want you to know that I really do appreciate you and see you as a sister. You make T’Challa happy and he makes you happy. And that’s all I want for my brother.’’  
She’s being uncharacteristically sweet until…  
‘’Plus you are the only person in this palace who likes Vines as much as I do and will roast T’Challa with me.’’  
There she is.  
‘’And you are like the big ister I have always wanted. Mother adores you and I am sure that Baba would have as well. And now that you are going to officially be apart of the family…’’  
She opens her bedroom door to reveal Ramonda, who is holding a beautiful necklace with a jade jewel in the middle, ‘’That it is time that you were given some family apparel.’’  
She steps forward, placing the necklace on you and adjusting it, ‘’You look beautiful, my daughter.’’  
‘’Are you both trying to make me cry,’’ you ask, tears starting to form, ‘’That’s not fair.’’  
‘’Get used to it. T’Challa is going to write the mushiest vows of all time, and he’s gonna be all like ‘’I love you sooo much, my love’.’’  
‘’He really does,’’ Ramonda nods with a fond smile ,’’You Are simply taking the next step in your journey.’’  
Yup. Here come the tears.

 

Not too much longer later, you find yourself in the foyer, and your parents are being escorted in by Kya and Okoye.  
‘’Y/L/N,’’ your mother practically squeals, rising over to pull you into a hug as your dad does the same.  
‘’Mom, dad,’’ you sigh, breathing in the scent of them, the scent of a home that you have not known for a while now.  
‘’Sweetheart, we have missed you so much,’’ your mother sings, the presses a kiss to your forehead.  
‘’I have missed both of you as well. Please, let me introduce you to everyone.’’  
T’Challa steps forward then, extending his hand, shaking your parents’ hands one at a time ,’’Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am T’Challa.’’  
‘’Well, we have heard a lot about you. Thank you for putting us up at that wonderful resort! It was so nice to get in and take a nap before arriving here. You are very generous,,’’ your mother practically gauges, ‘’Y/N is right, you are also very handsome!’’  
‘’Mother!’’  
‘’It is nice to finally meet you,’’ your dad says then, and Ramonda and Shuri Step forward as well, making their introductions.,’’ T’Challa loops your arm through his then, ‘’We’d better get going. Our guests have arrived.’’  
The party is in full swing by the time you get three, people dancing, and eating and drinking while waiting for you and T’Challa to arrive.  
You meet leaders of the other tribes, including M’Baku. T’Challa seems to have slightly mended his friendship with W’Kabi, but he still keeps his distance. Your parents get to know T’Challa and Shuri and Ramonda, and soon your mother is dancing with Shuri and Ramonda and your dad are having an animated conversation.  
You love them and can not wait to spend the day tomorrow showing them your beautiful new home, but right now, you are exhausted.  
Still, you smile through dinner, laugh with M’Baku and Shuri as they playfully tease T’Challa, dance with your parents and catch up on the happenings at home and arrange for them to fly back for the wedding.  
It is not until after dinner, when you're considering convincing T’Challa to take you back to his room so you can watch movies together.  
Okay, fine, and make out too.  
That is when you see a familiar face, one you recognized on the news with T’Challa shortly after you moved here, but never really seemed to see again. Not in person t least. You’d spoken to her on the phone with T’Challa, as he said he wanted you to meet another important woman in his life. You’d video chatted a few times as well, but this is the first time. Of course she is here today. T’Challa had said that it was a possibility, but unlikely. That she was busy, hadn’t talked to him in months.  
The one woman that T’Challa would gladly leave behind in his life if it meant that you would be happy and secure in your  
And here she is- this graceful, brave, intelligent beauty that you have heard about before. One who you harbor no ill-will towards, anyone who seems rather indifferent to you as well.  
Because the only thing that you have in common is the one that is standing in front of you right now,staring at you with heart eyes.  
‘’My king,’’ the woman smiles genuinely, and you see T’Challa freeze before turning away to face her.  
‘’Nakia… hi.’’


End file.
